1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anesthesia apparatus and more particularly relates to electrically conductive anesthesia masks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,238 there is disclosed a visually transparent anesthesia mask bearing an adhesively attached, electrically conductive, metal foil strip on its inner surface to provide a grounding strip means between patient and anesthesia delivery apparatus. Other disclosures representative of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,028,873 and 3,556,097.
The anesthesia mask of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the electrical grounding means permits greater latitude in movement of the mask in use, without violating the integrity of the grounding system. Connection to the patient is more readily observable visually and impingement of the grounding means on the patient is not discomforting. Further the grounding means is replaceable when desired to assure repairs etc. The invention also permits one to readily modify a prior art mask, to incorporate the improvement of the invention.